Face au Graal
by Creamelie
Summary: Le ténébreux a gagné en puissance et il devient indispensable de le détruire. Ainsi Killian, Emma et Regina devront s'unir dans une courte aventure afin de mettre à néant celui dont le nom fait trembler quiconque le prononce. La magie noire est puissante et entraîne dans sa déchéance toute personne qui l'approche de trop prêt, qui de nos trois héros en fera alors les frais ?


_**Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre du Concours de Mai du forum OuatFrance. La règle était simple: réalisé une courte fiction en vous inspirant d'une scène d'un film connu. Une liste de films divers nous avait été donné et j'ai finalement décidé, en tant que grande fan d'Harry Potter que je suis, de m'inspirer des Reliques de la Mort. J'ai cependant réécrit une bonne partie de l'histoire afin que l'univers de Ouat prenne le dessus. Peut être est-il préférable de commencer la lecture sans se demander "mais où sont les références à HP ?" car je pense que vous ne les comprendrez pas dès le début.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas une romance mais mon ship reste le CS, il y en aura évidement à petite dose ainsi que du HookedQueen et du SwanQueen. Vous voilà prévenu !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse à la lecture et j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! :)**_

* * *

Tout avait commencé lorsque le Ténébreux avait prit entièrement possession de Rumple. L'homme s'était éteint, la bête l'avait vaincu. La ville de Storybrook vivait ses heures les plus sombres et c'est à force de recherches qu'Emma avait découvert que l'entité ne pouvait profiter pleinement de ses pouvoirs ainsi emprisonnée dans un corps humain. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux habitants de la petite bourgade pour comprendre le nouvel objectif du Ténébreux, ce dernier cherchait maintenant par tous les moyens à se débarrasser de Rumple et ainsi gagner en puissance. Leur course folle les avait mené jusqu'au royaume de Camelot où tout s'était enchaîné bien trop rapidement.

"Il faut libérer Merlin, il pourra nous aider, il est le plus grand sorcier n'ayant jamais existé... Il doit avoir les réponses à nos questions..."

"Question qui sont bien trop nombreuses." Avait ajouté David alors qu'Emma ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans la pièce, ses sourcils froncés ne trompant personne sur l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le stress ne l'avait en réalité pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait apprit les intentions du Ténébreux. Killian l'observait, l'air tout autant inquiet, s'en voulant presque de ne pouvoir l'aider plus. A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait adossée à la cheminé, Regina, qui, le regard déterminé, observait la scène silencieusement, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était prête à tout pour arrêter le Ténébreux, il était une trop grande menace pour sa ville, pour ses amis, mais surtout pour son fils.

"Par où commencer ?" Furent les seuls mots prononcé par Blanche.

"Je peux concocter une potion, Emma j'aurai besoin de ta magie, à nous deux je suis sûre qu'on arrivera à bout de cet arbre." Lança Regina en sortant rapidement de sa torpeur.

Le jour cédait doucement sa place à la nuit lorsque Regina affirma avoir terminé la potion qui permettrait au sorcier d'être libérer de l'arbre dans lequel il était emprisonné depuis des siècles.

Quelques gouttes du mélange furent jetées sur le végétal qui abritait celui dont les louanges avaient tant de fois été contées. La méchante reine et la sauveuse s'étaient alors unies afin de lancer un puissant sortilège qui mettrait un point final à la vie de captif du sorcier.

Les jais de magie blancs et violets dansèrent en harmonie dans un but commun, illuminant de leur couleur particulière le paysage qui les entourait. Jamais Emma ne s'était montrée aussi puissante, jamais encore elle n'avait fait preuve d'autant de maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. La présence de Regina l'aidait grandement à ne pas flancher, et c'est dans une fusion parfaite qu'elles réussirent bientôt à faire apparaître devant leur yeux ébahis le sorcier dont tout le monde clamait la grandeur.

Il semblait plutôt jeune, en particulier lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait déjà vécu pendant des siècles, le regard vif et assuré il se tourna rapidement vers la blonde.

"Je t'attendais, Emma."

Merlin avait dans sa voix un voile délicat qui imposait immédiatement le respect. Sa tenue droite et son charisme témoignaient de sa sagesse. Il était indéniable qu'il était un grand homme.

Essoufflées, les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Cette rencontre avait-elle été écrite ?

La blonde prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et posa ses yeux sur le sorcier.

"Nous avons besoin de vous... Le Ténébreux, il cherche à se libérer..."

"Je le sais, la coupa Merlin, laissez moi vous raconter une histoire."

"Nous n'avons pas spécialement le temps pour ce genre de fantaisies et..."

Le brune n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un simple regard du sorcier la fit se taire. Regard qui ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de lever, agacée, les yeux au ciel.

"La magie est arrivée dans notre monde par le biais du Graal, j'ai été l'élu, je faisais le bien et rien que le bien mais j'ai malheureusement fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, Nimue. Elle était mon grand amour mais aussi ma plus grande déception. J'étais, je suis, immortel, il était donc inconcevable que je vive une vie éternelle sans elle. Nous avions décidé qu'il était préférable que je redevienne simple mortel. La solution pour m'ôter mes pouvoirs était simple, je devais forger une arme à partir du Graal. Lorsque ce moment arriva, je me suis malheureusement rendu compte que Nimue m'avait trompé, l'amour m'avait aveuglé, elle avait bu dans le Graal et s'était ainsi offert l'immortalité. L'arme, que vous connaissez maintenant tous sous le nom d'Excalibur, fût forgée et je me rendis compte bien trop tard de la trahison de Nimue. Elle tua de sang froid un ennemi longtemps recherché et ce premier pas dans les ténèbres lui ôta toute magie blanche. Celle que j'avais autrefois aimé de tout mon être était devenue le premier Ténébreux.

Lorsque j'ai créé Excalibur, je n'avais pas prévu que le fait que Nimue ait bu dans le Graal entraîne par magie la conception d'une deuxième épée, une jumelle. L'épée de Nuada. Cette dernière n'est pas Excalibur comme beaucoup le pensent mais elle est sa jumelle et existe belle et bien ! C'est une arme redoutable qui arriverait à bout de n'importe quelle magie. Nimue en a fait la découverte et l'a gardé cachée afin que jamais l'entité du Ténébreux ne soit détruite."

Emma et Regina écoutaient attentivement les explications du sorcier, chaque détail étant bon à prendre. La lune brillait de milles éclats dans le ciel étoilé de Camelot à présent, un silence pesant, presque inquiétant s'était installé alors que Merlin terminait son discours. Une brise légère soufflait et rien à part le bruit de quelques feuilles se frottant les unes aux autres ne se faisait entendre. Les animaux s'étaient tus.

"Baissez-vous !" Cria alors Merlin tandis qu'apparaissait devant eux, toujours emprisonné dans le corps de Rumple, celui dont la naissance venait d'être contée.

Emma et Regina furent balancer à travers les airs par une force invisible émanant du Sage. L'attaque ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et bientôt le temps se trouva comme figé. D'un côté se situait le Ténébreux, fière, ses yeux habités d'une lueur qui aurait pu faire fuir les plus téméraires, et de l'autre, le sorcier, le flanc transpercé d'une épée que Regina reconnue comme étant la fameuse Excalibur. Le temps sembla reprendre son cours lorsque Merlin s'effondra au sol, le regard vide de toute vie, dirigé vers les deux femmes. Une scène absolument irréelle se produisit ensuite, le mage noir se mit à se tordre de façon inhumaine, ses os semblants devenus, pendant ce cours instant, inexistants. Il poussa des cris de terreurs à glacer le sang tandis qu'une lumière blanche, aveuglante, s'échappait de tous les orifices de son visage. Le corps de Rumple s'éleva de plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol puis retomba dans un bruit sourd, inerte. Le ténébreux était à présent libéré. L'entité se présenta, sous la forme d'un épais nuage de fumée noire difforme, devant Emma et Regina.

"Vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi à présent." Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il disparue dans l'obscurité nocturne.

Emma accourue vers le sorcier qui n'avait été libéré que pour mieux se faire tuer, alors que Regina était restée pétrifiée devant le corps sans vie de Rumple. Il avait été son maître, il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle connaissait sur la magie, et malgré tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait, il était impossible pour elle de ne pas ressentir une once de peine face à cette situation.

"Regina..." La voix d'Emma la sortie de son état de choc. Elle se tourna vers la blonde et l'observa se pencher sur le corps de Merlin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se releva que la brune remarqua l'artefact entre ses mains.

"... C'est le Graal. Je crois qu'Excalibur est redevenue le Graal !"

Regina s'approcha de la blonde afin de mieux analyser l'objet.

"C'est bien le Graal, confirma Regina, mais... Tu sens cette magie ? Et sa couleur... Le Graal n'a jamais été représenté en noir dans aucun de mes livres."

La brune prit l'objet en main et une lueur violette traversa son regard.

"Regina ? Tu vas bien ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Emma.

"Je crois que j'ai comprit... Une partie de l'âme du ténébreux habite cet objet, en tuant Merlin avec Excalibur, le Ténébreux s'est piégé sans le savoir..."

"Ça signifie que..."

"... Que nous tenons là un moyen de le détruire à jamais !" Termina Regina, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

Il était évident pour les deux femmes que le seul moyen de détruire ce nouveau Graal était l'épée de Nuada que personne n'avait encore jamais trouvé. Elle décidèrent à cet instant précis de partir en quête de l'épée légendaire afin de mettre un terme définitif au mage noir.

Lorsqu'elles expliquèrent la situation à leurs amis, tous se portèrent volontaire pour se joindre à elles mais les deux femmes refusèrent catégoriquement. David et Blanche avaient un nouveau né qui avait besoin de ses parents, Henry était bien trop jeune pour une telle aventure, et Killian... Et bien Killian parvînt à les convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de les suivre, de plus il semblait avoir quelques connaissance sur l'épée de Nuada, ou Claíomh Solais comme il se plaisait à la nommer. C'est ainsi que la Méchante Reine, la Sauveuse et le Capitaine Crochet partirent, le Graal bien gardé en leur possession, à la recherche de l'un des artefacts les plus légendaires de tous les royaumes.

Six mois plus tard

L'hiver dans la forêt enchantée pouvait être très rude et ces derniers temps, il atteignait des piques de température particulièrement négatives qui rendaient la vie de chacun bien plus difficile. Régina s'était éloignée de leur campement de fortune lorsqu'elle avait ressentie une importante forme de magie blanche se manifester. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et Emma dormait à point fermé, exténuée par les journées de recherches intensives qu'elles s'imposaient. Peu de temps après leur départ ils avaient découvert que le Graal avait une mauvaise influence sur eux, en effet Regina s'était montrée la première très agressive lorsqu'elle se trouvait trop longtemps en la possession de l'objet. Il avait donc été convenu que chacun porterait le Graal pendant de courtes durées. Néanmoins, quelques semaines plus tôt, Killian avait laissé éclater une colère qui ne lui ressemblait pas, ou plus, une dispute entre lui et Regina avait entraîné une division du groupe, il avait demandé une dernière fois à Emma de le suivre, mais cette dernière ne pouvant se résoudre à cesser les recherches avait refusé. Killian était parti sans un regard en arrière, leur rendant le Graal qu'il avait depuis bien trop longtemps en sa possession. Emma ne voulait pas le montrer, mais son départ l'avait fortement affecté, à tel point que quelques soirs il arrivait à Regina de l'entendre pleurer ou prier elle ne savait quel Dieu, qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Il était bien trop dangereux de se promener seul en ces temps sombres.

C'était donc au tour de Regina de garder l'artefact ce soir là. Emma s'était assoupie quelques heures plus tôt et la brune avait décidé de continuer ses recherches dans les quelques livres de magie qu'elle avait pu emporter, lorsqu'elle avait sentit une nouvelle magie qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il s'agissait d'une magie blanche très puissante.

Elle s'avançait donc vers la source de cette magie, ses pas faisant craquer les fines couches de glace déposées sur le sol. On pouvait entendre au loin les quelques chouettes qui habitaient la forêt dans laquelle elle et Emma avaient décidé de s'arrêter un temps. Elle avait apprit à s'apaiser à l'entente des chants des criquets mais ce soir là ils étaient particulièrement silencieux.

Elle stoppa net son avancé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette puissante magie blanche la menait droit sur une silhouette au loin. De là où elle se tenait, la mystérieuse personne semblait être un homme assez grand engourdi par le froid. Sa démarche peu assurée et son dos voûté laissaient deviner qu'il s'était fait surprendre par cette nuit extrêmement glaciale. Il approchait dangereusement vers elle, la lueur de la lune éclairant la fumée s'échappant de sa bouche causée par le froid polaire. Elle se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre épais, attendant patiemment qu'il soit plus proche pour découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelque pas d'elle lorsqu'elle remarqua une sensation de brûlure à sa hanche droite, à l'endroit même où le Graal, accroché à sa ceinture, pendait. L'objet se mit à la brûler plus intensément et bientôt elle ne tînt plus et se vit obligé de le jeter au sol dans un cri de douleur, des cloques se formant déjà sur ses mains à l'endroit où elle avait été touchée.

"Qui est là ?!" S'était écrié l'inconnu.

"Killian ?"

"Regina ?"

"Comment... Incrédule, la brune avait un tas de question à lui poser mais aucun mot ne brisa la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle était ravie de le voir, mais il s'agissait là de quelque chose qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à révéler."

"J'ai trouvé ceci. Dit Killian, un sourcil relevé et l'air fière, en exposant devant les yeux de la brune un imposant objet. Claíomh Solais." Ajouta-t-il l'air un peu plus fière dans une parfait accent irlandais.

"L'épée de Nuada... Constata Regina, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Comment as-tu fait ?"

Le brun se passa son crochet derrière son oreille avant de s'expliquer.

"Elle m'est apparue lors de la pire nuit que j'ai passé, je priais pour vous retrouver, pour retrouver l'épée et détruire le Graal, je priais pour mettre fin au Ténébreux, et sans que je n'en fasse plus elle m'est apparue."

"C'est... Surprenant. Avait ajouté Regina, peut être encore sous le choc. Je pense que le Graal l'a senti et se défend... dépêchons nous d'en finir."

Killian se tourna vers l'objet toujours au sol dont on pouvait deviner les légers tremblements. Sans un mot il tendit l'épée à Regina qui l'observa un moment avant d'avoir un discret mouvement de recule.

"Non, toi détruit le, c'est à toi que l'épée s'est présentée... C'est à toi de le détruire."

Le ton de Regina était ferme et décidé, Killian ne discuta pas et se saisit plus fermement de l'épée. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du Graal ce dernier se mit à trembler plus intensément, sifflant si fort que ça en était presque insoutenable. Une chaleur irrespirable qui contrastait grandement avec le froid ambiant émanait de l'objet maudit. Soudainement, une force invisible poussa si fort Killian qu'il tomba à la renverse sur le sol glacé. Sa main tenait toujours solidement l'épée alors qu'une voix sifflante, insupportable s'échappait de l'artefact.

"Je connais tes faiblesses, je sais tout. J'ai vu dans ton cœur et ton cœur est miens. J'ai vu tes rêves, Killian, et j'ai vu tes peurs. Tout ce que tu désires est possible, mais tout ce que tu crains l'est également..."

Le brun ressenti immédiatement une colère immense parcourir la moindre parcelle de son corps. Ce sentiment inexpliqué était si intense qu'il aurait put rendre n'importe quel être humain malade. Killian avait à présent les traits tirés comme s'il n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil depuis trop longtemps, la respiration saccadée, sa main si serrée autour de l'épée que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches et les battements de son cœur qui martelaient à une vitesse folle. Il n'avait été dans cet état qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, lorsqu'il avait vu Le Ténébreux lui prendre la femme qu'il aimait, sa Milah. La vengeance avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, la seule chose pour laquelle il était encore prêt à vivre après avoir eu le cœur si détruit. Killian en ce moment même avait simplement envie de meurtre.

"... Le moins aimé, depuis toujours. Vendu par un père qui aurait préféré ne pas en être un... Le moins aimé, aujourd'hui, par celle qui préfère la Méchante Reine... Toujours en retrait, éternellement dans l'ombre... Pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un malheureux pirate alors qu'une reine est là pour elle. Tu n'es personne, tu n'es rien. Qu'est-ce qu'un pirate dans ton genre fait en compagnie de La Sauveuse et de La Méchante Reine ?..."

Son sentiment de colère se changea peu à peu en insécurité. Tous ses vieux démons refaisaient surface. Il n'était rien, ce fût longtemps ce qu'il s'était dit alors qu'Emma lui ouvrait son cœur. Encore aujourd'hui il avait du mal à croire qu'une femme comme elle puisse vouloir d'un homme comme lui. Un pirate qui avait trop longtemps cédé aux ténèbres, un pirate dont la vie n'avait été que misère. Un pirate malhonnête dont les mains étaient encore entachées du sang de ses trop nombreuses victimes. Un pirate manchot qui ne vivait que pour la vengeance.

"Ne l'écoute pas Killian ! S'écriait Regina, il essai de t'affaiblir, il sait exactement quoi te dire pour t'atteindre. Qui veux-tu être ? Le lâche qui aura cédé à ses plus sombres démons ou un héro qui aura grandement aider à mettre fin au Ténébreux ?! Bats-toi !"

Les mots de Regina ne firent qu'effleurer les oreilles du brun tourmenté, Killian restait perdu dans ce que lui racontait le Graal, des larmes de rage coulaient à présent de ses yeux alors que sa prise sur l'épée se faisait de plus en plus puissante. Il semblait livrer un combat intérieur contre ses ténèbres. Il était difficile pour lui de faire abstraction de tout ce que lui racontait l'objet maudit. Il lui répétait tout ce qu'il craignait et Killian, malgré toute sa volonté de résister, se voyait peu à peu sombrer.

Une épaisse fumée grisâtre s'éleva de l'objet, projetant des images qui atteignirent Killian de plein fouet.

Emma et Regina se tenant la main, avançaient d'un pas décidé dans sa direction, lui répétant des paroles plus blessantes les une que les autres.

"Je ne t'aime pas Killian, je ne t'ai jamais aimé... Tu n'es qu'un passe-temps, un jouet avec lequel j'ai prit parfois plaisir à m'amuser, mais regarde toi, tu me répugnes..." Disait Emma, un sourire méconnaissable redessinant les traits de son visage.

"Elle est à moi, comment as-tu pu croire qu'elle voudrait un jour d'un manchot... C'est moi qu'elle aime pirate !" Cracha la Regina de la fumée.

Un rire machiavélique s'éleva alors dans les airs, surprenant Regina et Killian. La sauveuse et La Méchante Reine de la fumée se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et échangèrent un doux regard avant de coller leur deux corps. La brune captura les lèvres d'Emma dans un baiser carnassier ne laissant aucunement place au doute quant à ses intentions. Des gémissements subjectifs s'élevèrent dans la forêt glacée tandis que les larmes de rage continuaient de couler en abondance sur le visage maintenant fermé de Killian.

"Bats toi ! Bats toi Killian !" Répétait Regina au loin.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent rapidement dénudées, explorant le corps de chacune, sans aucune pudeur.

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Il lui avait offert son âme, elle était celle pour qui il était prêt à se battre, à mourir. La douleur causée par ce spectacle d'horreur lui déchira les entrailles. Il s'était donc fait des illusions. La voix avait raison, il n'était rien et ne méritait certainement pas d'être avec quelqu'un comme Emma. Il ne désirait maintenant plus qu'une chose: abandonné. Se laisser aller dans les ténèbres, résister était devenu bien trop peinant, son cœur ne tiendrait pas le coup de toutes façons.

Et alors que tout espoir quittait son regard, une voix s'éleva dans la forêt enchantée.

"Tu dois te battre, pour Emma, pour tes amis ! Écoutes moi ! Tout ceci n'est que mensonge, bats toi ! Bats toi ! Soit plus fort que ça, tu peux le faire ! Bats toi !" Regina mettait tout son cœur dans ces paroles, elle savait que si Killian ne réussissait pas cette épreuve, il leur serait ensuite impossible de venir à bout du Graal.

Et malgré cette vision d'horreur, le brun prit une longue inspiration, secoua sa tête comme pour chasser la voix qui avait su lire ses craintes les plus noires, il poussa ensuite un cri de désespoir avant de s'élancer et d'abattre la lame de l'épée de Nuada sur l'artefact. Dans la seconde qui suivit le calme reprit sa place. Plus de fumée, plus de voix sifflante, plus de projection désagréable. Killian avait vaincu le Graal. Il tourna son regard vers Regina qui souriait face à la scène. Le jour commençait tendrement à se lever, les oiseaux reprenaient leurs chants matinaux et la brise légère venait accentuer le froid qui leur rongeait déjà la peau.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement, bien que silencieusement, au campement exténué par l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir.

"Mais tu étais où ? S'écria une Emma dangereusement colérique lorsqu'elle aperçu Regina au loin. Je me réveille et je suis seule, le Graal ayant disparu. C'est assez pour que je m'inquiète tu ne penses pas ?" Commençait à déblatérer la blonde sur les nerfs.

"On était assez occupé" Lui répondit Killian, qu'Emma n'avait pas encore remarqué, lui montrant le Graal détruit tenu par le bout de son crochet et l'épée de Nuada fermement maintenu par sa main valide.

"Killian..."

La blonde s'élança vers son pirate, soulager de le voir vivant et entier. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, sa tête se lovant dans son cou avant de brusquement se reculer.

"Tu.. N'imagines... Pas... A... Quel... Point... J'étais... Inquiète... Pour... Toi." Continua Emma, donnant de violentes tapes à Killian pour chaque mot qu'elle récitait tandis que ce dernier évitait comme il pouvait les coups trop prêt de son visage, ne pouvant néanmoins pas s'empêcher de rire tandis que Regina observait la scène d'un air méprisable peut être un peu trop exagéré.

Finalement six long mois avait suffit à nos trois héros pour détruire le Graal. Le Ténébreux semblait plus vulnérable que jamais. Cette expérience leur avait permit de dégager un peu plus le chemin qui les mènerait à la paix dans leur quotidien... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un autre vilain ne décide de détruire leur vie tranquille bien méritée.


End file.
